


Break the tie

by BiggerThanEver



Series: A million texts Ahead [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Freeform, Gay, Peggy has a blind date!!, Polyamory relationships, Wildaf, implied nonbinary!lafayette, no one likes burr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 20:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10473774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiggerThanEver/pseuds/BiggerThanEver
Summary: FreckledSUN: I picked yellow and we needed a tie breakerIceCold: And you picked me to do this, why???LaffyTaffy: you're the only one online on our friends listIceCold: ohIceCold: Wait I'm on your friends list??





	

_**"** IceCold is added to the chat. **"**_

**LaffyTaffy:** Ew

**AngryMEAT(Ham):** ew

**IamHULKules:** why

**FreckledSUN:** we needed an extra opinion on this guys

**IceCold:** What?

**FreckledSUN:** we're trying to pick a suitable color coordination for Peggy on her blind date tonight and we're tied with yellow and orange

**LaffyTaffy:** Orange

**IamHULKules:** yellow

**AngryMEAT(Ham):** orange

**FreckledSUN:** I picked yellow and we needed a tie breaker

**IceCold:** And you picked me to do this, why???

**LaffyTaffy:** you're the only one online on our friends list

**IceCold:** oh

**IceCold:** Wait I'm on your friends list??

**LaffyTaffy:** not by choice

**AngryMEAT(Ham):** A n y w a y

**AngryMEAT(Ham):** Just choose

**IceCold:** Yellow

**IamHULKules:** HA

**FreckledSUN:** Told you two yellow would be better suited

**LaffyTaffy:** Fight us

**AngryMEAT(Ham):** I call for a revote!!

**IamHULKules:** john is already texting them

**AngryMEAT(Ham):**!!!

 

* * *

 

 

**FreckledSUN:** we got someone to break the tie

**MorelikeSINnamon:** for what??

**FreckledSUN:** the color you should wear for your date

**MorelikeSINnamon:** OH

**MorelikeSINnamon:** so what color?

**FreckledSUN:** yellow

**MorelikeSINnamon:** GOOD, I was going to wear that one anyway

**FreckledSUN:** I

**FreckledSUN:** omg

**MorelikeSINnamon:** so who broke the tie?

**FreckledSUN:** burr

**MorelikeSINamon:** ew

**FreckledSUN:** same

**MorelikeSINnamon:** kinda don't wanna wear it now, could be bad luck

**FreckledSUN:** wear it

**MorelikeSINnamon:** fine

**MorelikeSINnamon:** If I get bad luck tho it's on u

**FreckledSUN:** okay

* * *

 

 

**FreckledSUN:** Apparently she was going to wear that color anyway

**AngryMEAT(Ham):** WHAT

**IamHULKules:** i don't blame her, yellow is n i c e

**LaffyTaffy:** so the vote was pointless??

**FreckledSUN:** i GUESS?

**AngryMEAT(Ham):** _s i g h_

**IamHULKules:**  Im so excited for. her. though?? She's so sweet and is an actual cinnamon role

**LaffyTaffy:** right, I hope they like her, I mean like who wouldn't??

**AngryMEAT(Ham):** if they hurt her I will shove them off a bridge because how d a r e

**FreckledSUN:** PEGGY PROTECTION SQUAD

**IamHULKules:** YES

**LaffyTaffy:** yeS

**AngryMEAT(Ham):** AGREED

**IceCold:** what

**AngryMEAT(Ham):** omg you're still here

**IamHULKules: omg** this whole time??

**IceCold:** I

**IceCold:** Im just going to go, bye

**LaffyTaffy:** bye

**IamHULKules:** bye

_"IceCold has left the chat."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
